


- ...Он большой?

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Series: Обманчивое первое впечатление [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я приехал, чтобы проверить жалобу, поступившую в участок. Я не стриптизер. Пожалуйста, прекратите меня так называть, иначе мне придется вас арестовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	- ...Он большой?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["...IS HE TALL?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557378) by [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City). 



Заместитель шерифа Дерек Хейл припарковался перед небольшим домом и, прежде чем выйти из автомобиля, окинул взглядом округу. Мисс Абернаши, которая жила дальше по улице, позвонила в участок (снова) и сказала, что по этому адресу проводят сатанинские ритуалы. И хотя Дерек ни на секунду не поверил, но однажды благодаря звонку мисс Абернаши им удалось накрыть лабораторию по производству мета, поэтому каждую неделю приходилось проверять её очередные параноидальные заявления о маньяках и правительственных заговорах.  
  
Внутри дома звучали разговоры, смех и музыка, но недостаточно громко, чтобы можно было сделать предупреждение.  
  
– Нет, не надо! – крикнул кто-то, следом донесся грохот, и Дерек напрягся, но всеобщий смех позволил расслабиться. Он трижды постучал в дверь, не озаботившись снять с носа авиаторы. Послышались звуки борьбы, но никто так и не открыл, поэтому Дерек постучал еще раз.  
  
– Чёрт, сейчас, сейчас! – донеслось изнутри, затем дверь распахнулась и, прежде чем Дерек успел открыть рот, чтобы представиться, услышал: – Да вы издеваетесь!  
  
Молодой парень прислонился к дверной раме, держась за ручку, и он был… Чёрт. Красивый – именно это слово приходило Дереку на ум, но он никогда не признался бы в этом даже себе. Парень бросил на Дерека раздражённый взгляд, и хотя это не должно было выглядеть настолько очаровательно, но именно так и было. Дерек еще раз открыл рот, чтобы объяснить причину своего визита, и вновь был прерван – парень повернул голову внутрь дома и громко крикнул:  
  
– Скотт! Чёрт возьми, чувак, ты же обещал!  
  
– Что? – произнес голос, видимо, принадлежавший тому самому Скотту. – Что обещал? Кто там?  
  
– Да ладно, дружище, ты обещал, что не будет никаких стриптизёров.  
  
У Дерека глаза полезли на лоб, а лицо запылало, он сделал шаг назад, чем привлёк внимание стоявшего перед ним парня.  
  
– Прости за это, чувак, мой друг – идиот. Я могу заплатить тебе за время, которое ты потратил на дорогу, но мне не нужен…  
  
– Я не заказывал стриптизёра, я же обещал! – донесся крик Скотта.  
  
– Я не стриптизёр, – наконец выдавил Дерек, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
– Ха. Ну конечно, – хмыкнул парень и вновь повернулся внутрь дома. – Ну конечно, Скотт. Я знаю, когда ты врёшь, даже если не вижу тебя.  
  
Дерек прищурился – в данный момент привлекательность парня значительно уступала его раздражительности.  
  
– Я офицер Департамента Полиции Бикон-Хиллс, приехал на вызов вашей соседки, которая пожаловалась на шум.  
  
– Ничего себе, а ты хорош, я почти поверил. Но ты просто не можешь быть копом, знаешь почему? Ты слишком красив для этого, - произнёс тот и опять крикнул в направлении дома. – Коп в форме, серьезно? Чувак, тебе не кажется это странным? Почему ты не заказал пожарного или ещё кого-то?  
  
– Я не заказывал копа-стриптизёра, Стайлз, клянусь! – проорал Скотт в ответ.  
  
Дерек знал, что опять покраснел, он опустил голову и посмотрел на значок на поясе. Отстегнув, он показал его парню – Стайлзу, видимо.  
  
Тот взял значок в руку и, прежде чем Дерек успел открыть рот, чтобы возразить, в который раз был прерван.  
  
– Вау, да ты серьёзно относишься к своей работе. Даже маленькие листочки внизу есть. Твою мать, выглядит реально как настоящий.  
  
Дерек нахмурился сильнее – интересно, откуда парню известны такие нюансы о жетонах полиции Бикон-Хиллс? Но вместо того, чтобы задать резонный вопрос, Дерек выхватил свой значок и прикрепил его обратно на пояс.  
  
– Это настоящий жетон, сэр, и мне очень жаль, что вы не верите. Неужели появление стриптизёра на пороге вашего дома более реально, чем полицейского?  
  
– Ха! Да! Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Да еще и такой – чертовски горячий, со всеми своими бицепсами, которые, кстати, просто шикарны. Так что да – ты однозначно стриптизёр. Не коп.  
  
– Я приехал, чтобы проверить жалобу, поступившую в участок. Я не стриптизёр. Пожалуйста, прекратите меня так называть, иначе мне придется вас арестовать.  
  
– Как бы заманчиво это ни звучало, особенно если представить тебя с наручниками, но за что ты можешь меня арестовать? За аварийную ситуацию у меня в штанах? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, и Дерек его сейчас просто ненавидел.  
  
– Мисс Абернаши думает, что вы проводите здесь сатанинские ритуалы.  
  
– Над госпожой _Абернаши_ нужно провести ритуал, чтобы изгнать её тараканов, и откуда, чёрт возьми, ты знаешь моих соседей? Знаешь, для стриптизёра ты слишком осведомлен, это немного стремно.  
  
Дерек стиснул зубы.  
  
– Я. Не. Стриптизёр.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – замахал руками Стайлз. – А хочешь, я докажу, что ты не коп?  
  
Дерек качнулся на пятках.  
  
– И как вы это сделаете?  
  
Стайлз подмигнул ему – чёрт возьми, подмигнул! – и, повернувшись, вновь крикнул вглубь дома:  
  
– Эй, Скотти!  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ты можешь позвонить моему отцу и узнать, есть ли у него помощник… – Стайлз повернулся, посмотрел на именную бирку, задержавшись взглядом на мускулистой груди Дерека чуть дольше, чем было необходимо, – Д. Хейл!  
  
– Твой отец… что… кто твой отец? – спросил Дерек, сбитый с толку.  
  
– Шериф Стилински, – ответил Стайлз, не поворачиваясь и всё ещё ожидая, что скажет Скотт.  
  
– Что?! – воскликнул Дерек. Теперь, по крайней мере, кое-что стало понятно. – Я не…  
  
– Что значит «Д.»? – прервал его Стайлз.  
  
– А ты как думаешь?  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него с лукавой улыбкой, от которой Дереку захотелось откусить себе язык.  
  
– Дерек! Это значит Дерек. Дерек Хейл.  
  
– Дерек Хейл… Я что-то слышал…  
  
– Стайлз! – оборвал его Скотт.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Твой отец говорит, что есть.  
  
Стайлз заметно побледнел и растерял всю браваду.  
  
– Ох, – выдохнул он. Теперь настала очередь Дерека довольно улыбаться. – Дерек Хейл – его заместитель?  
  
Через секунду молчания Скотт крикнул:  
  
– Да! И он хочет знать, почему ты спрашиваешь.  
  
– …Он большой? – спросил Стайлз, видимо, хватаясь за последнюю соломинку.  
  
Тут же третий голос, девичий, подхватил: «Он крепкий? Он стоит?», и последовал взрыв хохота.  
  
После паузы Скотт выкрикнул:  
  
– Да! Высокий, темноволосый, мускулистый! Ты… – Скотт засмеялся и продолжил: – Твой отец спрашивает: он уложил тебя на лопатки? Не знал, что ты будешь искать себе парня сразу после переезда домой!  
  
Теперь Стайлз покраснел и неловко потёр шею. Дерек самодовольно улыбнулся и напомнил о себе:  
  
– Итак, – произнес он. Стайлз смущенно откашлялся, глядя в пол. – Когда мы выяснили, что я полицейский, а не стриптизёр, и когда я убедился, что в этом доме нет никаких демонов, думаю, мне пора, мистер Стилински.  
  
– Э-э-э, да, конечно. Никаких демонов, мы просто… – Стайлз поднял на него взгляд. – Я только вернулся домой после магистратуры, и Скотт устроил мне вечеринку, извините, если мы слишком шумели, я скажу…  
  
– Не стоит. Отдыхайте. И добро пожаловать домой.  
  
– Оу, да, спасибо, – произнес Стайлз, вновь опустив голову. Дерек был просто очарован произошедшими переменами – из весёлого, смелого и забавного Стайлз вмиг стал смущённым, покорным и сконфуженным.  
  
– Приятного дня, – Дерек развернулся, спустился по ступенькам и направился к автомобилю, но прежде чем уехать, он повернулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на Стайлза, который всё ещё стоял на крыльце. – С понедельника по четверг до четырёх часов я обычно работаю в участке, вдруг ты захочешь заскочить, проведать отца… или просто так.  
  
– Или просто так, – повторил Стайлз и помахал рукой.  
  
Дерек махнул в ответ и завёл машину. Он заехал к мисс Абернаши и успокоил, что сегодня ей ничего не угрожает, а затем вернулся в участок.  
  
Войдя в офис, Дерек наткнулся на ухмыляющегося шерифа и теперь действительно заметил семейное сходство.  
  
– Познакомился с кем-нибудь интересным, пока гонялся за демонами, Хейл?  
  
– Там не было демонов, сэр, но я встретил кое-кого, кто не уступает им по силе разрушений.  
  
Стилински засмеялся и похлопал Дерека по плечу.  
  
– Уступает, но не намного, хотя надеюсь, теперь он некоторое время не будет совать нос, куда не просят. Впрочем… – шериф остановился в дверях и хмыкнул. – Скотт сказал, что Стайлз распинался о тебе ещё десять минут после твоего ухода. Он любит шоколадные батончики Reeses.  
  
Дерек пытался – изо всех сил! – не покраснеть, но судя по тому, как фыркнул Бойд и засмеялся шериф, у него ничего не получилось.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке и поблагодарить автора хотя бы лайклом :D  
> вам мелочь, а ему приятно ❤.❤


End file.
